Secrets of Storybrooke
by onceuponacrazy
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the world did come to Storybrooke! #Swanbeliever #CaptainSwan #OutlawQueen #Rumbelle #Snowing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm baaack! How awesome is season 5 so far? Is Jmo not just killing it as the Dark Swan?! So I decided to write this fic, cause honestly this idea has been bugging me for a while... Enjoy :)) xx

(BTW this is after the Dark Swan... she's back to normal now & Swanbeliever is starting to get back on track!)

Chapter 1

 _'Where the hell is this kid?'_ Emma thought to herself as she waited for Henry outside of Granny's _'I hope he's not going to bail on me'_

"Hey Mom, sorry I'm late" Henry exclaimed as he ran around the corner "I left my phone at the Sherrif's station with Gramps last night"

"It's okay kid, you made it that's the main thing" Emma said as she breathed out a big sigh of relief

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay" Emma started "I know you said you understand what happened, and that it was the darkness and not be, but Henry the guilt... It's killing me, I need you to forgive me. Even though i will never be able to explain to you how sorry I am, I need us to go back to normal, Operation Cobra, you and me against the world-"

"Mom stop" Henry started "I do forgive you, you're my mom and I love you... and I want to go back to normal too, so we good?"

"We're awesome kid" Emma grinned as she pulled him in for a tight hug " I love you too Henry"

"That's only cause you're my mom" Henry stated matter-of-factly

"No, it's because you're the best kid a mom could ask for" Emma replied without missing a beat "Okay, first thing on our to do list today is-"

"IIIIIINNNN COOOOOOOOOOMING" Leroy boomed, running right towards Emma and Henry

"Oh for god's sake, what now?" Emma cried

Suddenly, her parents, Granny, Regina and Robin all sprinted out of Granny's

"What the hell is wrong with you now dwarf?" Regina exclaimed

"Leroy what is it" Snow asked, shooting Regina a look

"There's a bus just headed across the town line, not just any bus but a bus full of people heading right for this town" He explained, catching his breath

"What the hell does that mean?" David asked looking towards Regina

"I think, the world may be coming to Storybrooke" Regina replied, worridly

"Hey guys" Henry interupted, fear starting to lace his voice "I think that's it" he said as he pointed towards the large greyhound bus that just pulled onto the main street

They all just watched as the coach came to a stop outside of Granny's, all wondering if the secret of Storybrooke was about to be exposed

"Okay" Emma said as she turned around to face the rest of the group "We have to act as if we're just any other small town, no magic, no fairytale characters, not until we figure this out and get them the hell out of here"

"Agreed" Regina stated "but first I would like to know which weasel around here is trying to expose us, wouldn't you"

"Of course but-" Emma started

"But, we have to be careful, we have to make sure that they aren't given a reason to expose us right?" David interupted, finishing off his daughters sentence

"Right" Emma agreed

"So what do you suggest we do?" Robin asked

"We talk to them as if we're regular people, a school teacher, a mayor, the sherrif and her deputy" Emma shot her dad an amused look "we make them think we're normal until we can fix this"

"Oh god look" Snow jumped in quickly "here they come"

just as she'd finished her sentence, a woman, who looked to be in her late fifties opened the bus door

"Hello, are you the welcoming comittee for this town?"

"Um, yes Hi" Regina said as she stepped forward, straightening her sensible pant-suit "I'm Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke"

"Hello dear" the woman replied, as she shook Regina's hand "I'm Mrs Hilary Rosenburg, I'm also the leader of this church mission"

"Church mission?" Regina questioned, as she watched the rest of the people unload from the bus

"Yes" Hilary confirmed "our church is for those who believe beyond what we can see with our eyes, we believe that there is something out there, more magical than this earth"

"Magical?" Regina breathed out, completely floored

"Hi, I'm Sherrif Emma Swan" Emma interupted, giving Regina a chance to get it together "when you say you're on a mission, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Hello Sherrif pleasure to meet you, we're looking for our confirmation on what we believe is real, and we've been told this is just the place for it, Pastor Mendell-"

"Wait a minute" David boomed "Pastor Mendell, as in Greg Mendell?"

"Yes" Hilary confirmed

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Regina groaned, as Emma shot her a glare

"Okay, excuse me" Snow said, quick thinking "could you please give us a minute, so that we can make some arrangements for your group?"

"Oh of course, I'll be over there with the rest of the group" Hilary stated as she walked away

They all waited until the stranger was out of earshot

"I thought Mr Gold said he killed Greg and Tamara when he got to Neverland" Henry whisper-panicked

"Hey" Emma started, throwing her arm around her son trying to comfort him "don't worry kid, nothings going to happen to you, we won't let it"

"She's right Henry" Regina confirmed

"But he is right though" David said, bringing the attention back to the problem at hand "how is Mendell back?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm going to make sure he's good and dead this time" Regina stated matter-of-factly

"Calm down love" Robin tried to reason "I think we need to meet discretly, say at the Mayor's office where we can round the troops"

"I think that's a great idea" Snow agreed

"You're right" Regina confirmed "away from prying ears

"Excuse me?" they were interupted buy a slight older lady, with grey hair "did you say your name was Emma Swan?"

"Yes" Emma started, as she walked towards the woman "Oh my god, Mrs Rozling?"

"Yes dear" The woman said, as she embraced Emma "It's been such a long time, it's good to see you finally made peace with yourself and found a home"

"Mom?" Henry questioned shyly

"Oh Mrs Rozling, meet my son Henry" Emma introduced, as she pulled Henry to her side "Henry, this is Mrs Rozling my high school teacher"

"Cool" Henry confirmed, smiling at Emma "It's nice to meet you" he said shaking the older woman's hand

"Hello Henry, its a pleasure to meet you. I bet I could tell you a tale or two about your Mother"

Henry grinned at the old woman's admittion

"And this is-" Emma started turning around to face her parents

"Good heavens child" the woman interupted, walking towards David "you finally found your family, you must be Emma's brother?"

"Well actually" David started

"Yes" Emma jumped in "that's my brother David and his wife Mary Margeret" Emma told her, shooting her parents an apologetic look

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Snow followed Emma's lead "I hope you can share some childhood stories with us about Emma"

"It would be my pleasure" the lady smiled, as she turned to Regina "so sorry dear, I didn't catch your name"

"I'm Regina Mills, I'm He-"

"The Mayor of Storybrooke" Emma confirmed rather quickly, shooting Regina an apologetic look telling her she'd explain later

"Right" Regina grinded out "and this is my partner Robin"

"And these are our friends Leroy and Granny, who own's this diner and the Bed and Breakfast around the corner" Snow confirmed

"Its a pleasure to meet all of you" the lady confirmed "I suppose you've already met my daughter Hilary"

"She's your daughter?" Henry asked

"Yes" Mrs Rozling confirmed "she brought me into her church about a year ago, Pastor Mendell really is a saint"

"Speaking of Pastor Mendell" Regina started "where exactly is he?"

"He will join us when the time is right" Hilary interupted as she walked back over "I'm sorry did one of you mention a Bed and Breakfast?"

"Yes" Granny confirmed "come with me, bring your friends too" she turned to Leroy "go get the rest of your squad to help with the luggage"

"Yes Ma'am" Leroy agreed, as he walked off to find the rest of the dwarves

"Well it was lovely seeing you again Emma" Mrs Rozling told her as she started to follow the crowd into Granny's

"Likewise" Emma confirmed

Regina waited until the last of the visitors was inside of Granny's

"Okay, meeting in my office; Snow, Charming go grab Gold and Belle. Emma, Henry go find Captain Guyliner then meet back at my office as soon as possible" Regina demanded angrily, as she stormed off with Robin towards City Hall

"Here we go again" David sighed, as he and Snow walked off towards Gold's shop

"I guess Operation Cobra is back on, huh mom?" Henry joked, as they walked to the bug

"I don't think it ever stops kid" Emma confirmed, as they got in the car and headed for the Jolly Roger

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Killan" Emma shouted as her and Henry walked down into the lower deck of the Jolly Roger

"Yes love?" Hook replied, walking out of the Captain's quarters "here to seduce me again are we?"

"Gross" Henry confirmed

"Oh sorry lad, didn't see you there" Hook admitted, feeling embarressed

"It's okay, we have bigger problems" Henry told him

"Why, what the bloody hell is going on now?" Hook asked

"We have a crisis" Emma told him

"Of course we do" Hook huffed "what is it this time?"

"The world has finally came to Storybrooke" Emma confirmed

"A bus full of people came into town this morning, one of them even knew mom" Henry added on

"Really Swan?" Hook asked Emma, concerned

"Yeah, she was my high school teacher. I haven't seen her since I was 16" Emma told them both

"What is it that you suppose we do?" Hook asked them both

"Well, my parents have gone to get Gold and Belle and then we're all going to meet back at Regina's office" Emma replied

"Well then let's go, rid this town of another pest" Hook said, moving Emma and Henry back on to the top deck

"Come on" Henry encouraged "we don't want to keep them waiting"

"That's right lad" Hook agreed "I guess Operation-erm"

"Cobra?" Henry prompted

"Aye, Operation Cobra" Hook confirmed "I guess it's back on then" as they walked towards the car

"It's a full-time job that one" Emma smiled as they headed towards City Hall

"We're here" Henry confirmed as they walked into Regina's office

"Nice of you to finally join us" Rumplestilskin smiled at his grandson

"I'M JUST THE TOWN MAYOR?" Regina fumed as Emma walked into the room "ARE YOU KIDDING ME MISS SWAN"

"Regina, I'm sorry" Emma apologised "but I'd already introduced Henry as my son and then she though my Dad was my brother. If we told her the truth it would draw more attention to us"

"Brother?!" Hook asked "I bet that's done wonders for your ego mate?" earning him a glare from David

"Emma's right love" Robin interupted before Regina could start "we don't want to give them a reason to stay longer or try and uncover what's really going on here"

"But-" Regina started

"Can we get back to the real problem here or do you need a moment to finish of your domestic?" Rumple asked

"Well now that they've found the handless-wonder we can" Regina confirmed " you know you're going to have to hide that thing don't you?"

"Aye" Hook nodded looking at where his left hand should be

"Right well" Rumple started "would someone care to explain what the hell is going on around here"

Emma, Henry, Snow, David, Regina and Robin relayed the details of what had happened to Hook, Rumple and Belle

"Wait a minute" Belle asked and turned to Rumple "I though you said you'd killed Greg and Tamara as punishment for what they'd done to Neal and Henry"

"I did" Rumple grounded out

"So how did he get back?" David asked, his voice laced with concern

"There's only one person who would be low enough to use that kind of magic" Rumple confirmed

"Pan" Hook agreed

"Correct Pirate" Rumple continued "however, Pan as we know is dead, but that doesn't mean that there isn't some other scorned individual in this town working along side them"

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked

"Well there's only one person that weilds magic, that is pyschotic enough to know about this sort of thing in this town" Rumple confirmed looking towards Regina

"Zelena" Regina huffed

"You're saying she's behind this?" Robin asked

"No, but she can tell us if that kind of thing is possible, and how we can find information about it" Gold confirmed

"Okay, I'll talk to her" Regina agreed

"So we're getting somewhere?" Emma asked "Belle, Gold you go check out the library. Mom, Dad take Neal to Granny's try and find some information out about our visitors whilst keeping the locals calm"

"Got it" they confirmed

"And what are you going to do Saviour?" Regina asked

"We are going to do some snooping" she smiled at Hook and Henry

"Fine" Regina agreed "Henry, I think you should stay with Emma while this is going on"

"Mom-" Henry interuped

"No Henry, I get it. In public I'm Mayor Mills. It has to be this way until we can get our lives back to normal"

"Regina I'm sorry" Emma apologised

"I know Emma, you're right we have to act the part" Regina conifrmed "ohhh I'm going to have so much fun when I get my hands on Greg Mendell's scrawny kneck"

"REGINA" Snow exclaimed

"What?" Regina asked "he deserves it, he keeps trying to ruin this place"

"I think" Henry started, bringing back everyones attention "that we should all have breakfast at Granny's tomorrow"

"And put on a united front" David agreed

"Good idea Henry" Regina confirmed

"Okay" Rumple interupted "let's get this show on the road"

Regina and Robin watched as the rest of the group vacated the Mayor's office

"I'm proud of you Regina" Robin told her "it can't be easy telling Henry to stay with Emma for the duration of this"

"It's not as hard as when he first went to live with Emma" she confirmed "I mean it's still not easy but I'm use to sharing him now"

"What's that like? Having to share him?"

"At first it was the worst thing ever, but over the last few years after everything that has gone on, I've realised that Emma and Henry have a bond that I'll never have with him" Regina told him

"Oh no Regina, Henry loves you both as his mothers that's clear" Robin protested

"Oh I know that" Regina agreed "I know he loves us both and needs us both to be his mothers but... do you remember when Emma was the Dark One? How heartbroken he was after the incident and he realised that the darkness had temporailiy taken Emma away from him?"

"Yeah, he was miserable" Robin confirmed

"Exactly, when he first went to live with Emma, when he was away from me all the time because I was the Evil Queen? He never once looked or acted the way he did when he thought Emma had been taken away from him" she said

"Regina" Robin went to comfort her

"No it's okay Robin" she said as she embraced him "I've learned where those two are concerned, that no matter how hard I tried they always found a way to be together; they're each other's other half, each other's home, true love-"

"They're best friends?"

"Yeah" Regina agreed" What I want is for Henry to be happy, he can't be Henry with out Emma, and she can't be Emma without Henry... it's a fact"

"Well let's continue his happiness" Robin proposed "let's continue everyone's happiness by finding out what your crazy sister may know about our new crisis"

Regina groanded, "Okay let's go" she said after a long loving kiss from her soul mate.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE EMMA MADE KILLIAN THE DARK ONE!

How hot does Colin look as the dark one though?

Also, what do you think they're going to name Baby Girl Hood?

Chapter 3

As Regina and Robin got nearer to the Storybrooke Hospital, an awful feeling worked it's way into Regina's gut

"Robin" she halted "maybe I should do this alone"

"Regina, she can no longer hurt us we made sure of that" Robin reasoned

"I know, I just-" Regina started "going to see Zelena makes me nervous about leaving Roland and the baby with Little John"

"You mean incase she breaks out and tries to take her to Oz?" Robin asked

"Yeah" Regina confessed "could you go get them? take them home?"

"You know what, yes I will" Robin agreed "the protection spell is still up around the house right?"

"yes, Emma used blood magic so Zelena can't break through no matter what" Regina told him

"Okay my love" Robin leaned over to kiss her goodbye "I will see you"

Regina gave him a hopeful smile and marched into the hospital.

()

()

"Knock, Knock" Regina sneered in a sing song voice

"What do you want?" Zelena rolled her eyes

"Well sis, I have some questions for you" Regina told her

"Oh lucky me, but i'm not interested in helping you"

"Not even if it involved your daughter?" Regina bargained

"I can see her?" Zelena asked hopefully

"After what you did to all of us, especially Emma and Hook, you've got no chance" Regina argued "Zelena you have the chance to change, a reason to change now, for god's sakes stop this absurdness of playing the damn victim"

"Unless i can see her, I'm not interested in helping you hero types" Zelena announced in disgust "here we go again Regina the golden child getting everything she wants"

"ENOUGH" Regina fumed "YOU ARE AN ADULT, ACT LIKE IT, I CANNOT HELP THAT CORA GAVE YOU UP! I DIDN'T ASK HER TO DO THAT! ZELEANA THIS VICTIM ACT NEEDS TO STOP NOW IF YOU EVER WANT ACCESS TO THAT SWEET LITTLE GIRL BECAUSE YOUR ARE NOT FOOLING ANYONE"

"Please leave" Zelena glared at her younger sister

"Fine you know what, I will leave. There was me thinking that you'd want to atleast know the name of your daughter or even have a picture but never mind" Regina bargained as she turned to leave the cell

"WAIT" Zelena shouted as Regina stopped in her tracks "You'd really give me information in return for some answers?"

"Of course, Zelena I promised you in Camelot that I'd keep the baby safe, I intend to keep that" Regina confirmed

"Fine" Zelena asked "Ask away"

"We have some new visitors" Regina started "They were sent here by someone Rumplestilskin killed in Neverland, now only Pan could probably do something like that, but we both no where that idiot is. So that leaves us with the only other person who would be crazy enough to think up something like that"

"Me?" Zelena asked with a smirk

"Exactly" Regina confirmed

"How come Rumple didn't know the asnwer to this?" Zelena asked

"Rumple's never needed to bring anyone back, he was too focused on getting to a new land to find his son" Regina told her

"Right well" Zelena rolled her eyes "it is possible, some of the peasants of Oz came to ask about bringing back loved ones; but the Wizard told them that only the heartless, darkest of souls would be able to find the ingredients to consume the power to do that"

"Pan" Regina thought out loud "Thanks Greenie, you may have actually helped us"

"Can I have my reward now" Zelena smiled sarcasticly

"Oh right sure" Regina agreed " her name is Jade"

"As in the shade of green?" Zelena asked

"Yes. Now guess what her middle name is" Regina gave her an amused look

"You didn't?" Zelena asked

"Jade C-O-R-A Hood" Regina confirmed, sounding out her mother's name

"How dare you name my daughter after, after-" Zelena began to argue

"After her Grandmother?" Regina asked

"You really are Evil aren't you?"

"It comes and goes" Regina grinned "Now here, I promised you a picture"

Regina produced a passport sized picture of the baby for Zelena

"She's beautiful" Zelena confirmed

"Yes" Regina agreed "She looks just like her father"

Regina laughed as she walked back out of the cell, and took her phone out to alert the rest of the group that she'd found something

()

()

"So, Swan" Killian whispered as he, Emma and Henry tip-toed up stairs in Granny's "What exactly do you expect to find in the quarters of our new guests?"

"Anything, or Nothing" Emma replied

"We should look for anything that's suspicious or related to that church they talked about" Henry proposed

"Exactly Kid" Emma replied

They all stopped as they reached the first door

"Okay Henry, remeber what I taught you when we were investigating Tamara?" Emma asked

"Yeah, when my dad caught us" Henry agreed, giving his mother an amused look

"Well this time we haven't got an expert on breaking and entering hanging around downstairs like your dad" Emma grinned back at him

"Okay, so I'll keep watch as you two snoop around?"

"Right" Emma confirmed

"After you love" Killian encouraged

Emma picked the lock, allowing her and Hook into the room

"Okay, have a good look around but try to make it look as though we weren't here" Emma told him

"Got it"

Emma and Hook searched the room, trying to keep all of the guests possessions in the same places they had been left looking for any clues that would give them a hint

"Emma look" Killian announced after 20 minutes of searching "This booklet has some information on that bloody church nonsense"

"This is it, this is what they were talking about" Emma confirmed "who does it say is running this thing?"

"Well it mentions that Mendell, and an Albert Spencer?" Hook told her, slightly confused

"Albert Spencer?" Emma repeated "Why does that name sound famil-"

 _'BANG BANG'_

"Oh we gotta go" Emma panicked as she and Killian headed for the door

"Mom, theres someone coming up the stairs" Henry confirmed

"Let's go lad, there's another set of stairs around the corner" Killian told him

"Quick let's move" Emma hurried them

"Woah, that was a close one" Henry breathed when they made it safely outside of Granny's

"Indeed my boy" Killian agreed

"Well now we have something to go on we can call Regina" Emma confirmed as her phone beeped "never mind that was her, Zelena gave her some information. She wants us to meet back at her office in 2 hours"

"So what should we do until then?" Henry asked

"Well" Emma started, as she gave Killian a look "With all of the chaos of the last few months you've never really got to see your room at our house"

"I have my own room?" Henry asked them grinning

"Of course mate, why do you think I asked for your help picking the house?" Hook confirmed

"Well I didn't want to assume" Henry said, shyly

"Henry" Emma stepped forward hugging her son "No matter what happens, no matter where we are, you and I will always be together and you will always have a place to stay no matter how old you are because you are my son and I love you"

"I love you too Mom" Henry said as he hugged Emma tighter

"Okay" Emma started as she kept one arm around Henry, facing them towards Killian

"Well then First Mate, are you ready to see your quarters?" Killian asked Henry, grinning

"Aye Aye Captain" Henry laughed "let's go home

()

()

"Okay" Mary Margaret started as she turned towards David "We go in, have a coffee, act natural and see if we can pick up any information"

"Let's go" David confirmed

As they sat down in the booth after odering, the older woman they recognised as Emma's old teacher walked over to join them

"May I just say" Mrs Rozling started "how happy I am, that dear Emma finally found her family"

"We are too" David agreed "We couldn't imagine life with out her"

"And her son seems like a lovely young man"

"Oh yes, we're very proud of Henry" Snow confirmed, smiling about her grandson

"May I sit?" the older woman asked

"Of course" Snow and Charming said together

"My your son is the spit of you and your sister" she said to David

"Thank You" David said proudly

"Actually" Snow started "do you mind if we ask you some questions about your trip?"

"Of course dear, it must be a suprise to have such an organisation visit your small town" the woman confirmed

"Right" David encouraged " I mean I don't think we know anyone who could be involved"

"Well Mr Mendell sent us down to seek out his leader, a Mr Albert Spencer, apparently he can help us with our mission" she confirmed

"Albert Spencer?" David asked, annoyed

"Yes, oh I'm sorry my daughter seems to be trying to get my attention, it was nice speaking to you" the older woman said as she stood up

"Maybe next time you could tell us more about Emma when she was younger?" Snow asked trying to distract Mrs Rozling from David's temper

"Of course dear" she agreed as she walked towards the exit

"Oh no, isn't Albert Spencer-" Snow started, panicked

"King George" Charming seethed

"Quick" Snow stood up and checked her phone "Oh Regina sent a message, Zelena gave her some information she wants to meet us in 2 hours at her office"

"I'm going to kill him" David finally spoke as the got outside of Granny's "there is no way that low life bastard is getting anywhere near any of my family"

Snow gave him a worried look as he stormed off.


End file.
